Davy and Dora of Green Gables
by amidas
Summary: What happened to Dora and Davy after Anne left Avonlea? They are only mentioned a bit so what actually happened to them?


Davy and Dora of the Green Gables.  
Anne of Green Gables does not belong to me.

So what happened to Davy and Dora after Anne left Avonlea?  
This is the story when davy and Dora are both 16yrs old.

This is also my first story on Fanfiction!  
==============================

Chapter 1 - Mrs. Whithstone

Davy rushed in to Green gables just after school. He chucked his bag on the floor on the lounge and said "I am going to go Lucas' house to play football!" and left.

Marilla saw his bag and yelled "Davy, put the bag neatly please!"

But she was too late. She sighed and continue to have a tea with Mrs. Rachel Lynde, who lives with Marilla after Anne went to Kingsport.

Marilla brought cholocolate brownie from the kitchen and served it to Rachel. Then they continued to talk about the football thing that Davy is into.

Then Dora stepped in silently as she hopes she will not interrupt their communication. She then started to wash the dishes and that is when Marilla notice she was here.

"Oh, Dora, thank you for washing the dishes" she said while giving her the plates she used for her brownies.

Dora didn't say anything and just continued. She was already 16yrs old and this was her last year at Avonlea school. She was planning to help Mrs. Herbert, who owns a dress store. And she was going to own a clothes shop one day... And

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rachel, "So, how was school?"

Dora just hated when she asks about school. Dora just hated how she sometimes treated her like 8yr old sometimes.

"Good." replied Dora.

Dora only always said good about her day. She won't tell you more about it unless you force her too.

"We just witnessed Davy rushing out from here and went to Lucas Whithstone's house to play football. Do you know where they always go? Davy never tells us where he plays except about in Whithstone's land. Do you know?" asked Rachel.

Dora nodded.

"Apparently Lucas has a big backyard of his own and that includes a big football field"

"Marilla, did you know that Lucas comes from Carmody but actually came from Vancouver?" asked Rachel

"Yes, Rachel. You already told me Yesterday." replied Marilla. Rachel was having bad memories these days probably because she is turning older. But Marilla knew one day herself will become like this.

"I wonder what his Father look like. I never met him before. I have only seen his Mother, at the school community meeting. I don't like her as she wears diamond earrings and rings and the perfectly, new clothes everyday. They are really rich should I say, as she complained once about Avonlea that we should have a boarding school. Avonlea is nothing like that. She is always catty and shows off what she can afford. I really do wonder how they got that rich?" wondered Rachel.

"She is not that mean, Rachel. She gave me her homemade cookies and gives Dora and Davy things and gifts" argued Marilla.

"That lady only gave me a basket of liles that smelt horrible. It smelt like Cow dung to be honest. And she puts too much perfume. I think she is trying to show that she is the best baker in Avonlea after all"

"You hate her more than when Mr. Harrison became our neighbour?"

"Yes, Mr. Harrison was hard to cope with but yes actually I do. That lady will never be liked by me and never will be treated like a normal Avonlea people from me"

Marilla stopped arguing as these days, Rachel became more and more hated foreign people even from the same country. And these days she became more and more unstoppable about her opinion.

She went to the kitchen and prepared for dinner while Rachel started to knit.

Meanwhile Dora was at her room sketching her favourite clothes. She dreamed of being a fashion designer and own a shop somewhere in Carmody. Her inspiration was actually Mrs. Whitherstone, who always wore latest fashion. While she was doing that, Marilla called

"Dora, a call from Nina!"

"Yes, I am coming!, so she hurried down her stairs and got the phone. Nina Gwen was her best friend and she moved in from White sands three years ago. They been friends ever since.

"Hi Nina, how are you?"

"I am fine thank you, you?"

"Good thanks"

"Um.. so I have called you because I found something, that Mrs Whithstone said she will buy it for a lot of amount of money in my garden. Can you please come and see? I don't want you to miss out as she will be coming tonight at 8pm."

"Okay, I will ask marilla."

"Marilla! May I please go and see a thing at Nina's house that Mrs. Whithstone said she'll buy?" asked Dora

"You may but come back in 20 minutes as the dinner will get cold!"

So Dora ran through the streets and got there in five minutes. But that was the fastest time that Dora have ever reached Nina's house. Nina was waiting front of her house and she showed her garden where the thing was.

"You came quick"

"Yes, I know. Marilla told me to go back to my house in 20 minutes"

"This is it. Mrs. Whithstone will buy this off me for 100 pounds"

The "thing" was a mushroom type fungus, Dora never knew this thing was or never saw this mushroom.

"Wow, I have never seen this before"

"Yes, I know. I wonder if it is edible. Mrs. Whithstone came here Yesterday afternoon and when I showed her my garden, she was into this mushroom and told me she'll buy it for 100 pounds"

"Thats nice. What are you going to do with 100 pounds?"

"I am planning to buy a clothes or a book. What should I do with it"?

"It depends what you want right now"

Then Dora thought that 10 minutes must have passed so she said goodbye and ran back home.

Mrs. Rachel Lynde was excited about the news.

"So, Dora what was it?' asked Rachel when Dora stepped in.

"It was a mushroom. But that mushroom, I have never seen it in my whole entire life, Rachel" said Dora, still puffed.

"How much does Mrs. Whithstone paying for?"

"100 pounds"

"100 pounds! How can she pay a single mushroom for 100 pounds. She is a crazy woman"

"But that mushroom is not a common type, Rachel. It was rare and unique and very-"

Dora was interrupted by Marilla.

"Well, well calm down both of you. Time for dinner"

Marilla served the dishes and everyone ate silently.

Then Marila spoke out,

"I wonder when that Davy- boy is coming home. I would be expecting him to be home by now. I might as well call Mrs. Whithstone after dinner"

So Marilla did.

"Hello, is there Mrs. Whithstone?"

"Yes, speaking"

"Is there Davy and Lucas there?"

"No, I thought they will be at your place"

"No, they aren't. Davy said to me he will go to your house to play football"

"Well, Lucas said to me he will go to your house first"

"Something must be wrong here"

"Where do they usually play?"

"They play at Lucas' backyard. Oh, Miss. Cuthbert, I am sorry about this"

"No, don't be sorry, Davy rushed out before I could ask him, so I should be sorry"

"No no no, this is my fault. I should have asked Lucas first"

"No Mrs. Whithstone, this is both of our fault. But we have to find Davy and Lucas before it gets dark"

"Yes, I will search the nearby streets, if I found them, I will bring Davy"

"Thank you about that, I shall do that too. Then I will bring Lucas with me"

And they both hang up.

Marilla put on her coat and went searching for Davy and Lucas. They were not meant to be playing at this time, and they should know by now to come home by dinner. They are 16yrs old!

After 30 minutes of searching, there was no sign of Davy and Lucas. And Marilla was cold. She ended up being at Mrs. Whithstone's house. But she wasn't there. Then she realised she probably went to Nina's house for that mushroom. She looked around and there was Davy and Lucas waiting for Mrs. Whithstone!

"Davy and Lucas what are you both doing?"

"Waiting for Mrs. Whithstone, ofcourse." replied Davy

"Why didn't you come home?"

"Because we were planning to do something afterwards"

"Davy, you didn't tell me what time you will be coming back and you didn't ask for staying here up late have you?'

Davy and Lucas were both silent.

"Mrs. Whithstone went to Nina's house to buy a mushroom. Now Davy, why didn't you ask me? You know what you're suppose to do, you both are 16yrs old and we made a deal, on Monday to Wednesday nights, you must come home by dinner, as the criminals will normaly kidnapp people at that time, as there is not much people out and about. I know you both are 16 and want to have some free time but Avonlea is not what is used to be. There are bad people wandering about. Have you forgot the story of Mrs. Herbert's daughter got kidnapped and others in these past couple of years?"

"Oh, Marilla, I didn't forget. I just thought that being with Mrs. Whithstone until she comes back will be an safer option then walking home by myself"

"But Davy, why should you be playing until this time? It is eight O'clock already.

"Marilla, I want to be free"

And that is when Marilla saw the change of Davy's childhood.

To be continued...

I will keep on adding!

Amidas


End file.
